The present disclosure herein relates to a semiconductor package and a method of manufacturing the same.
As a semiconductor integrated circuit used in an electronic device becomes denser and highly integrated, a tendency for a multi pin and a narrow pitch of an electrode terminal in a semiconductor chip becomes stronger rapidly. Moreover, flip chip bonding mounting is extensively used for reducing wiring delay as a semiconductor chip is mounted on a circuit substrate (or a wiring substrate). More reliable and simpler flip chip bonding mounting methods are diversely studied in relation to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor package.